Freedom from the Stars
by Frozenstar17
Summary: At the brink of chaos, one kit is born into a life of suspicion and disdain. Although life was lonely, it was still much better than the terror and devastation that was yet to come. As history and secrets unfold, the little Pebble is armed with only his unbridled optimism and enough denial to think that not matter what, everything will be okay. Is he right? I really hope so.


The scent of trees

The falling of the chosen three

Never has there such little hope

Amidst the toiling, the burning, and the smoke

Many run from their damaged domain

Many scream aloud from pain

Those who wander carry heavy sights

Some will settle some will fall from fright

Pawsteps echo in once vibrant valleys

From those fleeing behind deaths tallies

Rain poured down from the sky, beating against everything that was so unfortunate to be below it. Trees were thrown in all angles my merciless gust. The ground was nothing but an endless lake of mud. Amidst the raging storm, a single silver and white pelt was curled in between the gnarled roots of an old tree. With wet fur, plastered to their shivering body, a small ball of fur was nestled by her side, barely sheltered from the rain.

"Shinningfang!" A voice bellowed from the distance, almost drowned out by the rparing rain. A large figure came towards the she-cat with staggering steps. The silver and white she-cat, Shinningfang, looked up in a panic. She tried to pick up the kit but, she felt all strength fail as she fell back down. The figure, a muscular golden brown tabby tom quickly approached Shinningfang once he saw her. "Shinningfang, are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with worry as he got closer. " You've been gone for days, everyone ha-" He stopped mid sentence looking down at the small kit who was clinging desperately to his Mother's side. " I know it looks bad." Shinningfang mewed quietly, unable to look up at the golden tabby tom. " But, Goldentail please, just let me explain." She begged.

Goldentail flicked his ears, "There's nothing to explain, now let's get you out of the rai-"

"No!" Shinningfang cried, "Please, I can't go back, not anymore." Shinngingfang pulled herself closer to the roots.

"You'll die out here!" Goldentail growled, taking a step forwards, "Look, everyone already knows why…" He trailed off, his eyes grazing over the kit. "Please come back to camp, we can sort this out."

Shinningfang shook her head, "But, what about Halfstar, you know what he thinks thi-"

"I'll take care of Halfstar, now come on" The golden tabby gently nosed Shinningfang's shoulder. "Let's get you two out of the rain. Goldentail dipped his head and picked up the little kit.

Shinningfang slowly rose to her paws and made her way to Goldentail's side. She looked up at him with weary eyes. "Thank you" She murmured, as she let herself lean against Goldentail's side for stability.

Goldentail's long and thick fur was now clinging to his sides, the once regal and proud warrior looked more like a drowned rat as he entered the sheltered camp that served as Snowclan's home. Shinningfang, who was still shivering took a couple of paces forwards before looking back. She gave Goldentail a sad nod before disappearing into the darkness that was the deputies den.

Goldentail glanced down at the small ball of fur, the precious cargo he carried. The golden tabby entered a large den that was formed from a divergence of the larger cave. Mothfur's brown and white pelt could be seen through the dim light, two bundles of fur were nestled by her side. The queen raised her head sleepily. " Goldentail?" she asked, her voice a mere whispered so not to disturb the two sleeping kits.. Goldentail stood at the entrance for a moment before hesitantly padding over to her. He gently placed the soaked silver and white kit by her side. Mothfur looked up at him with a confused expression. "Gold? Why in StarC-?" She saw that her mate's fur was drenched then flicked her attention to the equally wet kit. The small white kit shivered and tried to crawl closer to Mothfur's warmth. The dappled queen lifted her tail and pulled the kit in as she groomed the his fur the wrong to help him warm up..

"Can you take care of him?" Goldentail whispered gently, glancing at his own kits, "I know you already have your paws full but, I promise, this one's important."

"Take care of him?" Mothfur hissed quietly. "You waltz into the den, soaked from the tips of your ears down with some strange kit," her hackles raised, "And you have the audacity to start spouting some vague fox dung!"

Goldentail tapped his paw impatiently. "Look, now is not the time." He mewed back. The other queen on the den stirred.. Goldentail froze and looked back at Mothfur. "I need to go, I'll explain everything later, I promise." He backed up quickly to the entrance of the den. " Just ssh." He mewed, giving Mothfur a sharp nod before leaving the den.

"Oh Mouse dung." Mothfur mumbled, throwing some moss out of the entrancing in the off-chance it would hit Goldentail. She turned her head back to the small, shivering, white kit. Mothfur let out a quiet grunt as she continued to groom his fur. " Alright, fine, sure, whatever" She mewed. "Let everything be a problem for later."


End file.
